Ayuda mundial: Proyecto ROFI
by Zony
Summary: En un futuro no muy distante..., una organización se encargara de la supervivencia... O al menos, de sobrevivir si es que no se matan entre ellos por la falta del café... *Introduzcan* "No Phone - Cake"
1. ¿Carta de amor?

Ayuda Mundial no me pertenece, le pertenece a El Ultimo Player, y tengo permiso y/o autorización de usar su machinima para mi historia, espero les guste :D

Capitulo 1: ¿Cartas de amor?

Oscar es un vago, ¿noticia de hoy?, nop, ¿todo el mundo lo odia?, sip, ¡pero cuando el deber llama!...

/En las instalaciones de ayuda mundial/

El lugar estaba notablemente vació, muy vació...

\- ¿¡Donde mierda están todos!?-gritaba oscar muy molesto mirando a su alrededor sin ninguna respuesta.

Oscar camino hasta la oficina del jefe, pero no estaba y fue a su lugar de trabajo y no estaba Juan Pedro

-¿Sera que llegue temprano?-susurraba oscar para sí mismo un tanto pensativo de la hora.

Pero como si no fuera un milagro, el teléfono sonó...

\- Demonios, tendría que haberme ido-susurraba oscar en voz baja mientras maldecía.

/Lugar de trabajo de Oscar/

Oscar entro a su lugar de trabajo con la cabeza gacha, no quería saber nada de trabajar, si es que no había nadie trabajando

\- Ayuda mundial ¿en que puedo servirle?-preguntaba oscar muy enojado y sin mucho ánimo.

En la pantalla apareció esa maldita mujer, ese estorbo de aire en el universo y mas allá

-¿Orlado?, jajajaja-preguntaba rebeca muy sorprendida al mirar al oscar para luego reír.

-¡Que mi nombre es oscar maldita seas!-gritaba oscar muy enojado a punto de cortar el teléfono.

¿Oscar?-preguntaba su jefe con su voz gruesa apareciendo en la pantalla.

¿Jefe?-preguntaba oscar sorprendido.

¿Oscar que haces en el trabajo?-preguntaba el jefe mirando a oscar mirar a su alrededor confundido.

\- El idiota no leyó el mensaje-decía rebeca entre risas.

¿Qué mensaje?-preguntaba oscar curioso.

\- Un imbécil dejo su teléfono encendido cerca de un núcleo de fusión, este se derritió y estropeo el sistema, ahora todo ayuda mundial está en la base de "Gran Spartan", así que ven aquí inmediatamente-Gritaba el jefe muy enojado luego de la breve explicación.

\- Bien, bien, solo déjenme buscar mi celular, lo deje cargando con un núcleo de fusión que encontré, espero que ese vídeo en Internet sea verdad y mi celular ya no necesite volverse a cargar nunca más. Estoy arto de buscar un enchufe desocupado en este maldito lugar-hablaba oscar des preocupadamente mientras se volteaba y mencionaba algo de su telefoneo, un vídeo en Internet, y lo más importante, un núcleo de fusión conectado al teléfono...

-¡OSCAR ERES UN IDIOTA!-gritaba el jefe enfurecido pero oscar ya se habría marchado ajeno a todo.

Oscar caminaba muy tranquilo, ya que prácticamente tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para ir a la base, en lo que llegaba a donde dejo el teléfono cargando, se le ocurrió mirar la correspondencia la cual se deja amontonada en un rincón para que el jefe no vea las facturas por destrozos

\- A ver.., veamos si hay algo para mi...-susurraba oscar en voz baja mientras agarraba un gran bulto de cartas sin leer.

/En la base de Ayuda mundial en lo que antes fue "Gran Spartan"/

\- Ese idiota se está tardando mucho…-susurraba molesto- rebeca!, llama a Sebastian y dile que lo busque-gritaba el jefe muy molesto.

\- Bien, bien, bien-decía rebeca algo apurada mientras sacaba su teléfono y mantenía distancia del jefe quien estaba contando las balas que utilizaría en oscar.

/En algún lugar del campo cerca de la base/

Sebastian avanzaba con su nuevo vehículo por el campo en dirección a la base de ayuda mundial supuesta mente abandonada, ya que oscar habría destruido los otros 9 vehículo y estaba decidido a esconderlo en donde sea, ya habría pasado un tiempo desde que encontró una cueva lejos de su trabajo, no le molestaría caminar si al terminar el día su vehículo no explotaba, o era vendido por piezas, y como todos estaban en la otra base, quiso aprovechar y usar las instalaciones para su uso personal

\- Oscar debe de estar en la base de gran spartan, aprovechare que no hay nadie en el trabajo para hacer algunas mejoras sin que oscar este tocando nada o rompiendo todo-susurraba Sebastian de forma muy rápida mientras estacionaba su vehículo y entraba corriendo por una de las entradas, sin notar el otro vehículo que estaba unos metros.

/Dentro de la base de ayuda mundial/

Sebastian caminaba por el taller mientras buscaba algunas cosas simples para la mantención de su vehículo nuevo

-Triiii… triiiiii… triiiiiiiiiiii…-sonaba el teléfono de Sebastian. (no se me ocurrió mejor forma de representar el sonido...)

-¿Hola?-preguntaba Sebastian al contestar su teléfono.

\- ¿Sebastian?-preguntaba rebeca desde el otro lado del teléfono.

\- Si, ¿qué pasa rebeca?-preguntaba Sebastian atento a que le pidieran algo ya que a diferencia de oscar el si prestaba atención a todo lo que le fueran a pedir sea quien sea.

\- Oscar está en la base de ayuda mundial, dice el jefe que lo busques y lo traigas, ah, y más te vale guardar las herramientas en el lugar correcto, o el jefe te enseñara a guardad cada cosa en su lugar por la malas-decía rebeca de forma despreocupada para luego hacerle saber que el jefe sabe que se escapo a la base abandonada sin autorización entre risitas.

. S-s-s-s-s-s-si, eh..., oscar?, ¿está aquí?, ¿no recibió en mensaje?-tartamudeaba Sebastian asustado para luego preguntar por oscar algo confuso.

\- Larga historia...-decía rebeca de forma sarcástica.

En eso, oscar comenzó a gritar muy fuerte mientras entraba a todo paso al taller

-¡ TENGO UNA FAN!, ¡ALGUIEN ME AMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaba oscar victorioso por todo el lugar pasándose a llevar a Sebastian prácticamente sin notarlo y mandándolo lejos

Sebastian salió volando como papel luego de ser embestido por oscar quien agarro su vehículo y empezó a gritar "tengo un fan" mientras daba vueltas por el patio muy contento

\- Auch...-se quejaba Sebastian mientras se frotaba la espalda y notaba su vehículo con oscar encima dando vueltas en el patio.

Mientras se ajustaba la columna buscaba el teléfono que voló cerca

¿Rebeca?-pregunto al agarrar el teléfono-, ya encontré a oscar, dentro de un rato lo llevo-decía Sebastian algo apurado al ver a oscar alejarse.

-… -no se escucha nada, ni la respiración de rebeca.

¿Hola?-preguntaba Sebastian tratando de escuchar a rebeca.

-...-seguía sin escucharse indicios de rebeca del otro lado.

Sebastian se limito a cortar el teléfono adjuntando que tal vez se descompuso, mientras se salía del taller y observaba a oscar salir volando del auto en lo que este chocaba contra un árbol, oscar giraba muy feliz, casi se podría decir que lloraba, y por otra parte, su vehículo destrozado, al menos conservo las 4 ruedas se decía para sí mismo solo para verlo volar en pedazos en lo que se acercaba

\- Hay..., no se para que lo intento-susurraba sebastian muy triste al ver una de las ruedas rodar prendido fuego

¡Gracias por leer!, espero les guste, eso es todo ***Introduzca canción de "No Phone"***

Espero que les guste el cambio y las correcciones que hice, como sabrán las forma de hablar de los personajes es muy usual los insultos y los gritos por lo que espero no les ofenda una que otra palabra fuerte


	2. Medidas desesperadas

Ayuda Mundial no me pertenece, le pertenece a El Ultimo Player, y tengo permiso y/o autorización de usar su machinima para mi historia, espero les guste :D

Capitulo 2: Medidas desesperadas

En camino a la base de "Gran Spartan" nuestros inútiles héroes van en el vehículo de oscar asta lo que parece es la muerte de uno de ellos y...

-¡ALTO!-grito oscar dándole una fuerte patada a Pedro-.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Sebastián a lo que oscar se bajo del vehículo y comenzó a dar pasos de aquí allá, como si algo le preocupara-.

-¿Te ocurre algo oscar?-pregunto Sebastián luego de que oscar se quedo mirando el piso-.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a comer algo?, lejos, muuuuy lejos-ofreció oscar con cierto tono que en particular da a entender que algo malo va a pasar-.

-Déjame adivinar, le tienes miedo al jefe-dijo Sebastián mientras bajaba del vehícul-o.

-¡NO!-grito asustado-, ejem..., claro que no-dijo oscar tratando de lucir sereno-.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Sebastián curioso-.

-Solo digo que no hemos pasado tiempo justos y creo que es hora de que hagamos algo-respondió oscar con cierto tono irónico en su voz-.

-No gracias, tengo mucho con lo que paso la última vez que pasamos tiempo juntos-agrego Sebastián en lo que retrocedía-.

-Oh vamos, ¿qué tan mal nos fue?-pregunto oscar con total naturalidad-.

-Casi perdí la vista en un ojo por el idiota cerebro de hormiga del Doctor que me opero la tráquea y la columna pensando que me ayudaría a escuchar mejor luego de que explotaras un "fuego artificial", que por cierto era ilegal y me encarcelaron dos semanas en la cárcel -respondió muy molesto-lo bueno es que esa gente fue muy amable, se apiadaron de mi por trabajar en ayuda mundial y no me hicieron nada, pase las mejores dos semanas de mi vida, llore cuando me sacaron -agrego Sebastián con un tono un poco más alegre y casi a punto de llorar-.

-¿Por ayudar a todos?-pregunto oscar fingiendo un tono de voz feliz-.

-No, por sobrevivir a ustedes-respondió Sebastián enojado-.

-Oh vamos, ¿qué tan malo es?-pregunto oscar con un tono alegre-.

-Una vez fuimos a ayudar a esa anciana de los "gatos", solo para enterarnos a último momento que eran tigres-respondió Sebastián molesto al recordar-.

-Pero no nos fue tan mal-agrego oscar con tono alegre-.

\- Me encerraste en la habitación para "rescatar" a la anciana y me atacaron. Perdí mucha sangre y casi muero diez veces en solo tres horas-finalizo Sebastián subiendo al vehículo-.

-Ohhhh, vamos, yo invito las cervezas-suplico oscar para no enfrentar al jefe-.

-La última vez que invitaste las cervezas secuestramos un avión de Rusia, y nunca me dijiste que era un secuestro. Me engañaste diciendo que el jefe nos pido miles de galones de la mejor y más fina cerveza rusa y que pagaría cuando aterrizáramos-gruño enojado- solo para que hulleras con los dos únicos paracaídas y me dejaras solo frente a los policías rusos que me dieron una paliza de la cual de milagro no morí-finalizo Sebastián muy molesto encendiendo el motor del vehículo-.

Oscar se quedaba sin opciones, si iba moría, y si no iba moría igual "¿¡que se puede hacer!?" Se grito para sí mismo

-Emm, bien, bien, hagamos un trato-dijo oscar con miedo-.

-¿Como el trato del tipo que te vendió las habichuelas mágicas por secretos súper confidenciales de la base?-pregunto Sebastián un tanto irónico-.

-¡Oye!-grito enojado-esas habichuelas crecerán en temporada y me hare rico, solo espera-dijo oscar un tanto molesto-.

En eso Sebastián arranco el motor y se preparaba para ir con o sin oscar

 _*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* (sonidos de llantas explotando)_

Sebastián miro para todos lados solo para darse cuenta que oscar habría reventado la ruedas de su propio vehículo como última opción y este le apuntaba directamente a la cara

-¿Cervezas y pizza?-pregunto Sebastián sacando un folleto de dios sabe donde a lo que osacar bajaba la escopeta y asentía-.

/En la base de Gran Spartan/

El jefe caminaba muy molesto de aquí para allá, no sabía nada de oscar o de Sebastián en horas y lo más probable es que oscar sea el culpable

-Esto es el colmo...-susurro el jefe para sí mismo-.

-Señor, ya han llegado las ultimas cosas de la base-dijo uno de los empleados a una distancia segura-.

-¿Todo?-pregunto el jefe molesto-.

-S-sí señor, los miles de litros de cervezas, los diez mil paquetes de papas fritas y el cargamento de café-dijo asustado el empleado pasando listado-.

-Bien, ¿donde está rebeca?-pregunto le jefe mirando a su alrededor-.

-Señor, rebeca pidió permiso para salir-dijo asustado el empleado-.

-¿A quién?-pregunto el jefe sorprendió y molesto-.

-A usted-respondió el empleado-.

-¿Se lo di?-pregunto el jefe más confuso-.

-Si señor-respondió más asustado el pobre empleado a quien habían sacado de la "habitación" donde todos se escondieron para que el jefe no los atacara-.

-Oh..., bien..., ¡VUELVA A TRABAJAR!-grito el jefe muy enojado lo cual hizo correr a todos-.

/En las cercanías de un McDoonasFlus/ **(NOTA: Nombre de una cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida que estará presente en la historia)**

-Si no me equivoco están aquí-susurro para sí misma ya que justo enfrente de la base de Gran Spartan había un puesto de comida rápida-.

Al entrar miró a su alrededor el decorado rojo en las columnas dentro del lugar, lo blanco del techo y verde en las paredes con algunas rallas blancas que pasaban entre medio de una donas glaseadas de colores rosas para dar un toque más singular, el tamaño del lugar en comparación a otros restaurantes de comida rápida en las cercanías parecía producir lo que vendían y lo que tenían ya que había una zona mucho más grande en distancia y tamaño detrás de una puerta a unos metros de la entrada donde logro ver un grupo de empleados cargando una silla recién hecha y lista para pintar y poner en el lugar. Esta zona en particular se notaba desde afuera del establecimiento ya que el mismo estaba pintado desde afuera de color rojo pero la parte más grande y más notoria no lo estaba, luego de entrar camino un poco y fue ahí donde detecto un estanque de pelotas de colores muy grande, camino haciéndose la distraída mirando el lugar y pasando su mano por encimada la barra de comida de color roja que se estiraba hasta el otro lado de la gran habitación y daba un giro a otra zona del establecimiento, miro por las grandes ventanas para disimular su objetivo y diviso entre todas la mesas que adornaban los bordes del lugar una muy particular luego de alejarse del mostrador se acerco asta llagar al borde del gran estanque el cual era más ancho que dos vehículos juntos y casi se podría decir que más ancho que don tanques uno al lado del otro y de una profundidad algo confusa ya que no se podía ver el suelo del mismo, se agacho lentamente hasta hundir su brazo y casi sus hombros notando que era mucho más profundo de lo que se pudo imaginar a simple vista para buscar algo en particular.

-¡Te tengo!-grito victoriosa al sacar un pez muy feo-.

-¡Maldita seas mujer!-grito oscar muy furioso-.

-Te dije que sería mala idea escondernos enfrente del trabajo-dijo Sebastián saliendo de estanque de pelotas con un poco de dificultad por lo profundo que estaba el estanque y lo difícil de moverse entre pelotas de colores-.

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?-pregunto oscar enojado afirmándose en el borde-.

-Estacionaron el auto de cabeza en frente del local-respondió con tono burlón y apuntando con el dedo-.

-Te dije que teníamos que estacionarlo en otro lado-dijo Sebastián con tono de regaños-.

-Pero quería mi cajita feliz-le respondió sacando una caja azul-.

-¿Todo esto por un juguete?-pregunto Sebastián enojado-.

-Oye solo me falta uno para completar la colección-le respondió mirando dentro-.

-Demonios, es uno repetido-maldijo oscar tirando el juguete al estanque de pelotas-.

-No tires basura-le replico Sebastián agarrando el juguete-.

-Tienes razón, alguien tiene que limpiar el estanque, hay una cosa fea nadando en ella-murmuro rebeca con tono burlón al ver a oscar meter la cabeza en el estanque de pelotas sacando las cervezas que escondió y luego volvió a meter su mano buscando algo más-.

-Se que las deje por aquí…-susurraba oscar en aparente voz baja mientras buscaba.

-Nop que lastima, se perdieron para siempre las llaves-murmuro oscar con tono victorioso sacando las cervezas y tomando un trago de la victoria-.

-El trabajo está enfrente-Le respondió rápidamente Sebastián a lo que oscar le dio una patada al ver que este le mostro las llaves-.

-Dije que se perdieron para siempre y listo-gruño oscar a lo que Sebastián solo suspiro y escondió las llaves-.

-¿Y qué pasaría si alguien, no sé, le digiera al jefe donde están?-menciono con tono un tanto maquiavélico al pensar en el castigo que les podían dar dejando ver su aura de bruja malvada asustando a lo pobre tontos-.

-No te atrevería…-gruño oscar muy enojado y asustado-.

-Ya ríndete oscar-replico Sebastián- tuvimos suerte de tener una rueda extra para llegar pero no podrás evitar al jefe por siempre-finalizo Sebastián saliendo del estanque usando la fuerza de sus brazos ya que no podía encontrar el fondo del estanque para saltar-.

Oscar dio un fuerte suspiro en lo que se levantaba para salir del estanque de pelotas lo cual le costo por que no podía tocar el fondo con el pie por lo que Sebastián tuvo que ayudarle a salir, camino hasta la mesa donde estaban comiendo (La única sucia) para terminar la pizza que le quedaba, Sebastián se sentó a su lado (donde estaba un poco más limpio) y rebeca se

Se sentó frente a Sebastián, ya que Oscar Usaba el otro asiento para posar sus pies descalzos.

—Me sorprende que con dos ruedas llegaran —Felicitó Rebeca a Sebastián mientras se secaba el casco, dejando ver su largo y obscuro cabello el cual quedó atorado en el mismo, sus ojos chocolate mostraban fastidio, mientras fruncía el ceño y los labios, tratando de sacarlo-.

—A decir verdad, un tipo nos chocó y giramos hasta aquí —Respondió Sebastián mirando a Oscar tragar como un animal, parecía mirar con deseo la Pizza como si no la hubiera visto en años, sus regordetas mejillas se manchaban de salsa y grasa de la misma, pero su rostro mostraba total satisfacción-.

— ¿Qué le paso a tu cara? — Preguntó Rebeca al notar la cicatriz que Sebastián en el mentón-.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestionó llevando su mano hasta su cara para luego correr al baño, escuchando la risa de Oscar cada vez que chocaba con alguna pelota que dejaron regadas en el lugar-.

Apenas llegado al baño pudo observar la horrible cicatriz que cruzaba en diagonal a la mitad de su mentón, sus ojos, grandes y verdes, tenían un pequeño reflejo de angustia, y en su frente se marcaron más las arrugas, su complexión delgada de verdad no le ayudaba en estos casos ya que aquella marca era muy notable.

Un grito de furia por parte de Sebastián a Oscar fue suficiente para que este ultimo riera como tonto por horas incluso luego de que Sebastián saliera vendado del baño con papel higiénico

Luego de horas comiendo y evitando pagar la cuenta lo que llevo a que ambos lavaran los platos y luego de eso fueron echados del lugar por las malas solo para ver que fueron multados varias veces por estacionar mal el vehículo notando varios papeles pegados en la rueda

-Bien…-suspiro-es hora-murmuro oscar en frente de la entrada de la base mientras se colocaba el casco-.

-Oh vamos oscar, no es como si hubieras hecho algo malo antes de poner un pie dentro-le susurraba en voz baja oculto de tras de rebeca para no llamar la atención de nadie dentro ya que por alguna razón la puerta estaba abierta como si esperaran que dos pares de idiotas mostraran sus cabezas y prefirió esconderse detrás de la única persona cuya vida no está en peligro-.

Luego de que oscar fuera obligado a dar le primera pazo y ser quien se lleve las balas del jefe se dieron cuenta que no había nadie en la habitación principal esperando

-Oscar, ¿no te parece extraño que no esté el jefe disparándonos en este momento?-pregunto torpemente Sebastián acercándose a la recepción solo para ver a su compañero de trabajo Jacob quien lleva una armadura blanca con bordes negros durmiendo encima de la palanca que abre la puerta-.

-¡Bien!-grito victorioso oscar-.

-El jefe no se dará cuenta que llegamos si no escucha la puerta abrirse-dedujo oscar caminando a paso confiado al portal que lleva a su zona de trabajo-.

-Oscar, no creo que sea buena idea que te escondas aquí-advirtió Sebastián a lo que oscar lanzo una risa sarcástica-.

-Claro que no-respondió oscar con tono sarcástico-.

-Iré a mi zona de trabajo y si el jefe pregunta le diré que estuve hace horas trabajando duro-.

Antes de que Sebastián digiera algo oscar ya se había ido dejando a Sebastián con el sentimiento de que alguien le apuntaba en la cabeza por aquella pregunta tan tonta de hace unos momento haciendo que se arrepintiera de haberla hecho por lo que se fue corriendo al portal que lleva a la zona su zona de trabajo

Rebeca por otro lado fue a despertar al "guardia" de la puerta antes que alguien se dé cuenta de esa infracción a la seguridad

-Arriba tonto-ordeno rebeca sacudiéndole la cabeza-.

Mientras sacudía su casco puedo ver un pequeño dardo en el cuello del guardia que luego saco, mientras lo observaba una sombra negra pasó por detrás a toda velocidad sin ser detectado. Rebeca miro el dardo y pensó que tal vez fue una broma que le hicieron al guardia, ya que su única tarea es no dormirse para abrirle la puerta a los empleados por lo que no le prestó mucha atención y luego de empujar al guardia y cerrar la puerta para dejarla en modo "automático" para que cuando alguien se acerque esta se abra sola se dirigió al otro portal que llevaba a la zona donde el jefe estaría acomodando las maquinarias que pudieron traer de la otra base.

Hasta aquí el capitulo, gracias por leer y muchas gracias a **"SOLO_UNA_VIDA_MAS" (Wattpad)** por tú ayuda :D


End file.
